


Airplane's Tumblr Ficlets

by Airplanesandcookies (Mosgirllee)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosgirllee/pseuds/Airplanesandcookies
Summary: I would hate to lose any of my writing on Tumblr, so here is a collection of bits and pieces.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> genius-species asked: Kent Parson wakes up with Kit on his face.

Kent knew that he probably drank a little too much last night, but he also knew that he wasn’t even close to “so drunk that he would walk into someone else’s apartment” drunk.

So he has no explanation for the cat that is calmly sitting by his head.

No collar. She’s fluffy but thin, long haired and slightly dusty and she is surveying the room like she is a homebuyer on House Hunters, judgmental but slightly desperate.

Kent gently sits up and for nothing better to do asks, “Breakfast? I have tuna and a grocery delivery service.”

The cat, Kit? (Kit isn’t really a name, it’s a placeholder, it doesn’t count), blinks in satisfaction and chirps a bit before jumping down onto the floor.

Kent will ask security later if Kit followed him home last night or if he drunkenly found her and carried her with him. (If he’s being honest, the later is most likely.)

He texts Swoops, “I think I’ve been adopted by a cat.”

Swoops texts back 30 minutes later - “You adopted each other. I’m sure you found the Cat bed and litter box in your bathroom.”

He then sends a picture of Kent from last night, on his hands and knees trying to coax who must be Kit, (and damnit, Kit is a name) out from her hiding spot.

Kent looks up at Kit from his perch on his kitchen stool, “so I guess I should show you around?”

Kit purred, and it sounded like, “I’ll take it.”


	2. Chowder's First Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nerdmetamorphosis asked:  
> Prompt: Chowder goes to his first Sharks game :)

“I don’t even remember my first Sharks’ game.” Chowder bemoaned to Nursey and Dex at team breakfast.

“I mean, my parents have pictures and everything, but I was only 1 year old! I couldn’t appreciate it.”

Nursey nodded sympathetically.

“Apparently I was more interested in climbing up and down the stadium stairs. At least I still have my first Sharks onesie. I’m going to pass it down to my kid one day.”

Dex looked up, “Okay, you win. That’s the cutest story I’ve ever heard.”

Nursey pulled up Chowder’s Facebook page, “And that’s before you even saw this cute ass picture.”

A baby Chowder was clearly and determinedly climbing down stairs, with his a miniature version of his scary goalie face with a retro Sharks logo on his chest.

After practice, the photo was added to the Haus bulletin board next to Jack’s baby pic, with the caption, “our next Stanley Cup Winning Alumni”.


	3. On the road back from an away game

Ford: Tango, don’t touch my hair unless you intend to help me part and twist it.

Tango (Hand still hovering near her coils):….HOW?!?

Which is how after 2 hours of YouTube tutorials, Ford finds herself with a simple but neat flat twist bun.

Tango is insanely proud but exhausted because SHRINKAGE is a thing.

Tango: How do you have so much hair? It keeps going and going? You do this by yourself? How long does it take you? How do your arms not fall off? How do you reach the back? I have so many questions!


End file.
